Federal law prohibits the discharge of untreated sewage into any water withing 3 miles of the continental United States. Many pleasure boats have permanently installed toilets which cannot treat the sewage but can only pump the effluent into a holding tank or overboard. There are few pumpout facilities, which are usually located on a crowded marina fuel dock, and are inconvenient, so are seldom used. Thus the waste is discharged overboard in violation of the law and which also pollutes the waterways. Many difficulties would be encountered in developing a device which could empty such sewage holding tanks. Such difficulties would result from many marinas having narrow gates and access or docks. Additionally many marinas have steep approaches to their docks. Further the docks may be of irregular, uneven or deteriorating condition.